Borderlands 2 - The Hunters
by GeminiZKnight
Summary: What if Axton, Maya, Salvador, Zero, and Gaige weren't the only four on that train? What if Krieg wasn't the only Hyperion experiment to get loose? This is the story of Borderlands 2, with four new Vault Hunters.


What if Axton, Maya, Salvador, Zero, and Gaige weren't the only ones on that train? What if Krieg wasn't the only Hyperion experiment to get loose? This is the story of Borderlands 2, with 4 additional Vault Hunters.

I do not own Borderlands (2 or otherwise)

* * *

"Well, gotta say, I didn't expect so many people would be joining us," a man said to his companion, who happened to be a young girl, roughly 16 years in age. The man and child sat side-by-side as the train barreled down the magnetic tracks. The man was wearing a pair of dusty cargo pants, black boots, and a plain white-t. His brown hair was shaved away, leaving little more than a coating of fuzz covering his head. His eyes were an electric blue...that wasn't the only bizarre thing about them; there were little specks of red in the sea of bright blue, and they seemed to shift around in an autonomous manner.

The pale-skinned girl sitting next to him was even stranger. She wore a simple pair of jeans...and that was it. Her midriff was completely exposed, while her breasts were covered by a sort of makeshift bra made of gauze. The bandages wrapped around her upper chest continued up her right shoulder, then down the entire length of her arm, leaving her left arm and shoulder bare. Her hair was a dark shade of pink, which matched her eyes. Underneath her right eye was a very distinct blue tattoo in the shape of a downward cresent.

Axton the Commando, who happened to be sitting opposite of them, smirked and chuckled.

"We're getting paid to loot a Vault and shoot stuff; who wouldn't want to sign up?" he asked. A short but burly man by the name of Salvador, a Gunzerker, laughed along with him.

"Muy cierto, mi compadre!" he exclaimed. A little ways down the car sat Maya, who had her nose in a book up until the current conversation began.

"You know, it's hard to say we're 'compadres' when no one knows who you are," she commented. "Care for an introduction, first?" She shut her book and put it aside. "I guess I'll start; my name is Maya, nice to meet all of you. I'm a Siren, in case you haven't noticed. Speaking of which, try to capture me, and I'll incinerate your brain."

The unnamed man smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it. I'm David. I'm a merc; not as illustrious a position as a Siren, but hey, it pays the bills." Maya laughed a little at that, but immediately stopped when she noticed that the girl sitting next to him was staring at her. And not in the usual, 'OMG, she's a Siren!' way; she almost seemed to be glaring. Her piercing red eyes didn't help.

"Something wrong?" Maya asked with just a hint of apprehension in her tone.

"You shouldn't be so open about being a Siren," she stated matter-of-factly. "It attracts the wrong kind of attention."

Before Maya could say anything in reply, Salvador came into the conversation. "Como te llama, amiga?" The girl turned her blazing eyes towards Salvador, and now, it wasn't just a reference to the firey color; she look positively pissed.

"I am not your friend," she spat venomously. David gently placed his hand on her shoulder, which seemed to make her cool down. Sighing, she replied, "if you must know, my name is Akira. Akira Hikari"

"That's a boy name," a voice pointed out. All eyes turned in its direction. On the bench adjacent to David and Akira's sat a tall and lanky man in a black jumpsuit. The visor he wore was also tinted black, making it impossible to see his face.

"Holy shi-...when did you get here?" Axton asked the man.

"I was here," he replied simply in that flat, metallic voice of his.

Just when Axton was going to have him elaborate, Akira snapped, "it's androgynous, dumbass!"

"Word to the wise," David said in an aside. "There are two things you don't want to bother her with: her name, and her choice of clothing."

"Whatever you say kid / I have better things to do / than argue with you." The man said.

"...was that a haiku?" Maya queried.

"And one that rhymes, too. Props, man," David praised, applauding. He pointed to the digital-esque 0 etched in red on the left pectoral of his suit. "So, am I right to assume your name is Zero, or something."

"...you are correct."

"Sweet! I'm actually right for once!" he exclaimed.

"You usually are," Akira commented. "I'll never understand why you seem surprised whenever that happens."

David frowned. "It's called snarking. It's funny because it's sarcastic and stuff." He stood up and walked over to the 'welcome, Vault Hunters' sign. "For example, Handsome Jack is supposed to be handsome, but the signs don't do him justice. I mean, look at this guy..." he tapped the sign with the back of his knuckle. It swung back and forth once, then fell to the ground, revealing a second sign underneath. "...to your doom..." David read. "Nothing personal...well, fuck me..."

And that's when hell broke loose.

Meanwhile, in the neighboring cart, a ginger girl dressed like a skater punk was facing a similar problem. Unfortunately for her, she was the only one in the car. But that didn't stay the case for long. With a wave of her hand, which was actually made of metal upon closer inspection, a massive floating robot digi-structed out of thin air.

Several Hyperion loaders that had been stowed away in the empty compartments deployed, but were quickly reduced puddles of molten slag by the girl's robot, which fired a laser from its single eye.

"You messed with the wrong Mecromancer, bitches!" Gaige shouted as D374-TP slaughtered their mechanical foes. "Show 'em what I think of bullies, Deathtrap!"

Back with the six Vault Hunters, the same robotic carnage was taking place.

David drew a Vladof pistol that had just been digi-structed by his personal SDU. He aimed it at the approaching loaders, but didn't fire. Instead, he simply stood there, his eyes scanning the four enemies before him. Then, without warning, he pulled the trigger with inhuman speed, emptying the entire magazine in less than a second. Every bullet struck the exposed joints of the loaders, dropping all of them in an instant.

Akira fired a corrosive Maliwan pistol at the loader in front of her, but it simply wouldn't go down, despite the acidic chemicals devouring its armor. It fired a couple bursts at her, forcing her to jump out of the way. As she glared at her opponent, her red eyes seemed to glow with a supernatural energy. She pointed the open palm of her right hand at the loader. However, before she could do anything, a strong hand grabbed her wrist, roughly tugging her hand away from the loader. Two shots were fired, and they each found the robot's shoulders, blowing it arms out of their sockets, causing it to finally fall.

"It's too risky," David chastised, letting go of her wrist. "You can't do that here; you could destroy the entire cart and kill us all." Akira looked at him sourly, gingerly rubbing her wrist, but nodded to let him know that she understood.

"Fine," she said, averting her eyes like a scolded child.

"Oi! Chicos and chicas!" Salvador called. "I found the pilot car!"

Axton grinned wickedly. "Perfect! Now let's hose the motherfucker!" He stormed straight up to the door and kicked it in, revealing the driver's compartment. Staring back at them was a replica of Handsome Jack himself, made haphazardly from pieces of scrap metal. Dozens of dynamite bundles were stacked around it.

"It's cute that y'all think your the heroes of this little story, but you're not," the replica said through an ECHO recorder.

"SHIT!" everybody screamed as they tried to run back into the previous car.

"Welcome to Pandora, kiddos!"

*BOOM!*


End file.
